Siren of the Night
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: When a freak thunderstorm hits Zurg's Place, it causes his latest creations to turn on him. The fourth one however, turned good. After meeting Buzz's team, she doesn't realize that she's being watched by a certain energy vampire. Who has her sisters as his brides. Can XR save Luna-X4, or will she share the same fate as her sisters and become a siren of the night?
1. Chapter 1

Siren of the Night

Zurg looks at his creations on the four tables. They were all women like robots, which one had a different appearance despite the fact they were sisters. The first one had long wavy hair which was a yellowish orange color with yellow streaks in it. The second on had short hair that had streaks of dark blue and light blue that was put up in a ponytail. The third one had long purple hair with a few light green streaks in pigtails. The fourth and final one, had medium length red hair with orange streaks. They all had metallic pink skin and each had a different outfit.

The first one wore a short red and black dress with a red slash and matching shoes. The second one wore a long black and silver dress with matching boots. The third one wore short black and green dress with matching boots as well. The fourth one wore a short dark blue dress, were the edges were light blue, her belt was black with a quarter moon on the front as the belt buckle. She also wore light blue shoes. The only matching item on the sirens outfits was Zurg's symbol which were in the form on necklaces.

Zurg looked proudly at his creations. He then turned to the brain bots.

"Well done on their designs brain bots," Zurg complimented. "This is truly something that only I, the evil emperor Zurg, could only think of!"

"Yes master," agreed the brain bots. "But what is exactly a siren?"

Zurg turned to the brian bot. "A siren is a dangerous yet beautiful creature, portrayed as females who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island."

"But sir? What does a siren have to do with your plan?" asked a brain bot.

"I'm so glad you asked," Zurg said happily. "I shall use the sirens to lead Star Command to their doom!"

While they were discussing the plan, a thunderstorm was happening outside the place. Thunder rumble, the lighting flashed, winds howled, and the rain came down violently. One would think that Zeus himself would have conjured up this storm back in ancient times.

Suddenly, while Zurg was discussing his plans, 2 Hornets came bursting into the room.

"Evil Emperor Zurg! Hurry we must protect your latest experiment!" said one Hornet.

"It's getting really bad out there! We must act quickly!" said the other.

"You dare interrupt me while I'm talking about my latest plan to destroy Star Command?!" Zurg said angrily. "How dare you-"

Suddenly there was a strike of lighting that hit the palace causing an electrical pulse. It hit the four sirens thus causing them to activate, and their control collars to explode. Zurg hit the wall from the pulse of electricity and watched as his creations sprang to life.

"I don't know why. But I feel like I've seen this before," he muttered.

The first three stared at Zurg with an evil look, while the fourth looked timid.

The first one had purple eyes, the second one had light blue, and the third had green eyes. The fourth had dark blue eyes with a silver ring around the pupil.

"Welcome to the world!" Zurg said happily while getting up. "I am your creator and master, Zurg."

The three seemed to give disgusted looks at those words, while the fourth tilted her head and looked around the room.

The first one laughed. "Master? I don't think so."

Zurg gave a shocked look. "What?"

"Now, now, sister. We should at least let the fool name us since we do owe him for creating us," chimed in the second one.

The third one gave an evil smirk. "She's right. So, name us now you pathetic worm!"

Zurg looked at the fourth who's shaking in fear.

'It appears the fourth isn't evil at all. Usually that's a bad thing, but not at the moment,' Zurg thought. "Fine! I shall give you your names."

Zurg pointed to the first one.

"You are Celestia-X1."

Celestia-X1 nods while giving an evil smile.

He then pointed to the second one. "You are Dusk-X2."

Dusk-X2 chuckled evilly while looking around the lab for something. The sound of her laugh disturbed Zurg.

'Lord, she's more evil than me!' Zurg thought.

"You," he said while pointing to the third. "You are Twilight-X3."

Twilight-X3 then pulled out her weapons, which consisted of 2 Katanas.

"It's time to slice and dice," she smiled.

"Um...what about me father? If you want us to call you that-I mean- if you hate it I understand, and I won't call you that ever again!" the fourth said while rambling a bit.

Zurg thought for a second. He took notice of her timidness.

'The lighting must of fired her evil programing. Well, I can work with three. Even if they are nuts,' he thought as he walked up to the fourth.

Zurg took notice of her eyes and dress, and how it made him think of the moon despite her hair color. The fourth one shook as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"You shall be Luna-X4," Zurg said. "And you can refer to me as father if you wish."

"Now enough talk you old fart," said Celestia. "Time for you to be destroyed!"

The three then began to sing a song that caused all the bots in the building to go psycho. And Twilight began to slice everything in sight with her Katanas while she sang. However, Luna had covered Zurg's ears before her sisters started their song. She then began to pull Zurg to safety as he watched in horror at what was happening. Once they were a safe distant away from the other three and near the escape pods, Luna uncovered Zurg's ears.

"We should be safe...for now," Luna said.

Zurg nodded. "Thank you Luna."

Luna smiled for a minute until Zurg pushed her into one of the escape pods.

The siren bot gave a confused look.

"Father, sir, what are you doing? They're after you. Not me," Luna said.

"There are other escape pods. Besides, I wouldn't put it past your sisters to go and destroy you," Zurg said as he began to program the coordinates for the escape pod.

"Um... What's going to happen to me?" Luna asked.

"Well, first I'm going to do the only good deed in my career as an Evil Emperor and send you somewhere safe," Zurg explained with a sigh.

"Aren't you coming?" the siren bot asked.

"No. Cause if the people I'm sending you to found out. They'd never let me live it down," Zurg said.

"Oh..." Luna said sadly.

"Luna, you must never tell anyone I'm your creator," Zurg said.

Luna gave a shocked look. "But why?"

"Because nobody would trust you and you'll be in constant danger," Zurg explained. "Now turn around."

"Ok..." Luna said while turning around.

Zurg entered the escape pod for a moment, and brushed away her hair to show the back of her neck. Which revealed an output that can be used for charge mode and downloads. It can also be used to delete certain files manually. Zurg then took out a tablet that had a cored connected to it. The USB drive at the end fit Luna's out put. Zurg then pushed a few buttons on the tablet which erased her memories of him. This also however cause her to shut down. Zurg then removed the USB cored and got out of the escape pod. He then pressed the button and the door to the escape pod closed, and it then took off. Zurg stared at the escape pod for a moment until he boarded his own and took off.

But, unknown to any of them, a certain energy draining vampire bot was watching. He entered the palace to see the three.

"Good evening,My Dears."

The Three sisters looked at the newcomer. His body is composed of sharp corners; pointed shoulders, taloned claws, and a body that ends in a sharp point. His head, resembling an upside-down triangle, sports a simple orange-colored right optic and a monocle-shaped left optic.

"Who are you? "Asked Celestia-X1, looking angrily at the disrupter.

The vampire bot smirked. "Why, I am much like you. I was created by that buffoon Zurg, but refused to follow him."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Celestia growled.

"Ah! Forgive me. I am NOS 4 A2," the disrupter introduced himself. "And I couldn't help but notice how, beautiful you three are."

The three gave pleased evil smiles and giggled.

"Why thank you," said Twilight-X3.

"Your not bad looking yourself," Dusk-X2 smiled.

An evil thought then popped into Celestia's mind.

'We could use him to our benefit,' she thought. 'We just have to manipulate him.'

But NOS 4 A2 knew what Celestia-X1 was thinking.

"So, what's a disrupter like yourself doing here?" Twilight-X3 asked.

"Why, I find myself wanting company," NOS 4 A2 said. "For it can be so lonely being a vampire bot."

The three looked shocked,"What!"

NOS 4 A2 grinned. "Why yes. Surely you knew?"

The three shook their heads.

NOS 4 A2 used his powers to control the three,"I say you rule by my side as my brides."

The three gave dreamy sighs at the thought.

"That sounds wonderful," said Celestia.

"Yes. We agree," agreed Dusk and Twilight in unison.

NOS 4 A2 wrapped his arms around the three and disappeared to the throne room, with evil plans in his mother board.


	2. Chapter 2

Siren of the Night

Chapter 2

Star Command was in total chaos, an alarm had gone off stating that a escape pod was heading their way. The Cadets were running about preparing for the escape pod by getting medical equipment ready in case the pilot was injured. But they also stayed on alert in case the pilot proved to be hostile. Buzz Lightyear rushed to the hanger with Mira, Booster, and XR. Commander Nebula told them that they were to go with the medics when the escape pod docks to make sure that the pilot isn't hostile and to protect the medics.

Booster was running around in a panic while XR tries to calm him down,

Mira was with Buzz and saw the escape pod getting closer. "Get ready everyone."

The escape pod docked, the door then opened to which steam came out of. Once the steam cleared it revealed the unconscious form of a humanoid robot. XR walked over to her and scanned her."GET A CHARGER HERE!STAT!"

The medics got out a charger and handed it to XR who looked for an output, which he found on the back of her neck. He plugged in the charger and began to charge her. She began to open her eyes while charging. She looked around and saw the people in front of her. She started shaking.

"Who are you people? Where am I? What's happening?" she cried with oil tears coming down.

"We're space rangers," Mira said gentle, while slowly walking up to her. ":Can you tell us your name?"

"I-I'm Luna-X4," the fem bot said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Luna. I'm Mira, and this is Buzz Lightyear, Booster, and XR," Mira smiled while gesturing to the others.

Luna-X4 smiled but shrieked at the sight of the LGMs running in to look.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." said the LGMs.

"What are they?!" Luna asked frightened.

"Little Green Men, or LGMs for short," Mira explained. "They're really friendly."

"A female humanoid robot," said one LGM.

"Who's really pretty," added another LGM.

"Ooohhhh," all the LGMs said.

Luna-X4 Blushes at the comment of being pretty and look away, but then sees Commander Nebula glaring at her. Luna-X4 flinches at him.

"Now who is this," demanded the Commander.

"Uh, this is Luna-X4 and the only passenger in the escape pod. So far she seems to be non-hostile," Buzz reported with a salute. Commander Nebula walk up and stared in her eyes. Luna-X4 shook in fear,"Is there something wrong,sir?" Nebula said nothing and walked away with an angry look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong, Mira?" Luna asked confused.

"No. The Commander is like that with everyone," Mira said reassuringly.

Luna nodded.

"So, do you know where your from? Or were your creator is?" Booster asked in a friendly tone.

Luna shook her head. "No. Just that I have three sisters...who aren't very nice."

XR feels sorry for the young robot."You can stay with us."

Luna's eyes widen,"I can?"

Mira nodded and took her by the hand,"Yeah you can bunk with me. Tomorrow will get you some clothes for you to wear."

Luna smiled and laughed,"Thank you!"

_Meanwhile with NOS 4 A2_

NOS 4 A2 sat on his throne with his newly turned siren brides surrounding him. NOS 4 A2 was giving orders to a turned Hornet bot.

"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we are hungry," said Dusk.

"Yes, and it doesn't help that you forbade us from draining the energy from the palace," added Twilight.

"I suppose you are right. For I too need to feed," NOS 4 A2 smirked. "All I ask you, my dearies, is to wait here for my return."

"But of course Master," the three said in unison.

"Oh, and before I go. No feeding on the Hornets, you'll ruin your appetites."

The girls bowed and watched their Master prepare for flight.

"Be careful, Master,"said Celestia-X1, as she kissed her master.

NOS 4 A2 chuckles. "Do not worry, my Lovelies. I'll come back safe and sound before you know it."

The girls sighed with love as their master flew off.

"I can't help but feel like we're not a complete set," Twilight then brought up.

"I do believe we're missing one. Luna I believe was her name," said Celestia.

"Oh...The timid one," frowned Dusk.

"What did happen to her?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. But I have the strangest feeling that we'll see her soon," said Celestia, while looking out a window.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! Mwahahahaha! **


	3. Chapter 3

Siren of the Night

Chapter 3

Luna and Mira was walking down the hallway to Mira's room. Luna had been released from the med bay after tests were run on her to make sure she wasn't a spy. Seeing as how she had nowhere to go, Mira suggested on Luna staying with her in her room.

"Um…Are you sure about this M-Mira? Are you sure I-I won't be a bother?" Luna asked timidly.

Mira smiled. "Of course not. Besides, it not like you have anywhere to go. And I'd appreciate the female company."

"Why? Are you the only girl here?" Luna asked.

Mira shook her head. "No. It's just that there aren't that many female space cadets. Not to mention there spread out in different space commands. So, it makes it a little tough to get together with them."

The two then entered Mira's room. She then felt herself get hugged.

"Thank you Mira. For your kindness," Luna said while hugging Mira.

Mira hugged her back, a smile on her back. "No problem. Anyway, let's get you settled in, and later we'll go get you some new clothes. Or, more clothes in your case."

Luna looked down at what she was wearing.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I probably should have more than one outfit," Luna agreed.

"Anyway, I was thinking," Mira began.

Luna tilted her head. "Oh? About what?"

"Well…..since you don't have anywhere to go. I thought maybe you could join the Space Cadets," Mira suggested. "I can even help you sign up and go through the paperwork."

Luna blinked and smiled. "Really?! That'd be great!"

"No problem. Besides, we might even run into your creator and find out what happened to you," Mira smiled.

_**The Next Night**_

NOS 4 A2 roamed the streets of Trade World. He sighed as he thought of his three brides. Their appetite for energy and destruction was tiring. It was as if that was all they thought of, and it was causing NOS 4 A2 to become bored of them. It was especially their appetite for energy that caused him problems. For he did not expect them to have such huge ones. It certainly surprised him, and he was the one who turned them!

'Zurg must have really been desperate to take down Star Command when he made those three. Their appetites match their desire for chaos. Maybe even surpassing that!' NOS 4 A2 thought to himself.

As he continued to watch the streets for unsuspecting prey, when his eyes fell upon a beauty. She had long medium length red hair with yellow streaks, her skin was a metallic pink, symbolizing that she was a fem bot. She was wearing a blue violet dress that had a train in the back. Light blue leggings could also be seen, along with black boots that were curved at the top. The fem also was holding bags. The Count's eyes turned heart shape, romantic music then began to play in his head. But, that all stopped when he saw Mira, Buzz, Boaster, and XR exit the store shortly after. It sounded as if glass had cracked in his head, stopping the romantic music. He then noticed how the fem bot smile and talk to the Cadets of Star Command like they were old friends of hers. This angered NOS 4 A2 greatly. How was he to get the fem bot now? He then noticed that the Mira girl was talking about something and then held up golden tickets to some sort of event. This peeked NOS 4 A2's interest, so he descended to get a closer look and to hear what the blue skinned girl was saying. But he was careful enough to make sure that none of them noticed him, he stuck to the shadows and watched.

"Wow Mira! Your dad really invited us?" Boaster smiled.

Mira nodded. "Yep! Not to mention I may have pull a few strings with him. Anyway, you're all invited to the ball on my planet. Even you Luna."

Luna looked down and rubbed her arm.

"What's the matter Luna? Don't you want to go?" Mira asked with a frowned.

Luna looked up. "I do want to go. But…. What's a dad?"

The group blinked.

"Well, I suppose it would make sense that you wouldn't know what a parental figure is. Since you have no memory of who your creator is," XR said.

Luna gave a confused look. "C….Creator….?"

"That's right. The person who made you," Boaster nodded.

"But. That still doesn't answer my question," Luna frowned.

"Well Luna, a father is usually a male parent who exercises paternal care over certain people. They are also usually the protector and provider," Buzz explained.

"Like you?" Luna asked with a tilt of her head.

Buzz rubbed the back of his head. "Geez Luna. I'm honored that you think of me as such. But I don't think I'm the fathering type."

"I believe I must know use the name of a game I saw XR playing last night, which also has a different/another use. Bullshit," Luna said.

Buzz's eyes widened, Mira blinked in shock, and Boaster covered his mouth. XR looked away embarrassed while rubbing the back of what would be his neck. If he had one. NOS 4 A2 actually had to hold back a chuckle, so that Buzz's team wouldn't hear him.

Mira then hit XR over the head.

"XR! What were you thinking teaching Luna that game?!" Mira scolded the robot. "Let alone that **word**!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" XR apologized.

Luna tilted her head. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mira looked back at Luna. "No. Just don't use that word ever again."

Luna blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off. "Ok."

NOS 4 A2 watched as the gang split up to do different errands. He smiled, for this was the chance for him to meet his dear Luna. Whose name he overheard from the others. Luna traveled through an ally, being a curious fem bot, and wanting to explore the world of Trade World. But she had to make sure she didn't wander too far away from Mira. Who was going to help her look for a dress for the ball on her planet. Luna heard as someone landed behind her. She turned around to come face to face with NOS 4 A2. The fem bot stood there paralyzed in fear, shaking in her boots.

"Hello my dear Flaming Moon Luna," the Count greeted her with a wicked smile.

"H-H-How do you know my n-name?" Luna asked terrified.

"I've been watching you. And my, may I say how lovely you look. So lovely and beautiful, that I've decided to make you my bride," NOS 4 A2 smirked, while leaning close to Luna's face.

Luna backed away a few feet. "W-What?! G-Get away from me!" she screamed as she took off running.

NOS 4 A2 chuckled. "I do love a good chase."

Luna took many twists and turns, trying to add as much distance as possible between her and that creepy bot. Luna stopped as she had come across a fork in the road. She looked down both paths, when she suddenly felt herself turned around and suddenly pushed against the wall by the same bot she was trying to get away from.

"My, that was fun," the Count smirked, showing his fangs. "But I fear our playtime is over."

Luna shook in fear. "W-What are you gonna do to me?!"

"I'm going to have a bite to eat," The Count said. "But I can't exactly do that with you like this."

He leaned his forehead against hers, forcing her to look into his optics.

"Be calm my Flaming Moon. All is well," The Count bot said in a smooth tone, his eyes glowing red.

Luna, shaking stared into his eyes. Her eyes soon glowed red, and she stopped shaking. A slightly dazed look was on her face.

"Good. Good. Now my dear. You may feel a little pinch," NOS 4 A2 smiled evilly.

Luna stood there and nodded. NOS 4 A2 then leaned toward her neck and placed his fangs into it. She winced for a moment before going back to her dazed expression. A groan escaped her mouth. The Count Bot pulled away, after having his fill.

"Marvelous! Just Marvelous! Your energy is the most sweet and electrifying I've ever tasted!" NOS 4 A2 said gleefully.

Luna started to wake a bit. NOS 4 A2 frowned at this.

"I'm sorry my dear. But we haven't finished our business together yet," he said while putting his hand under her chin. And gently pull it up, so Luna would be looking into his glowing red eyes once again.

"Master….." she said dazed/

NOS 4 A2 smiled. "Listen to me closely my dear. I will call for you again. When you hear me call to you my Flaming Moon. You are to come to me, and don't let **anyone** get in your way. Understand?"

Luna nodded.

"Good. Now I must go. I got 3 other brides to feed. Until next time my Flaming Moon," he said, while planting a kiss on Luna's lips.

Once done, he then took off into the night, once again looking for prey. And leaving the dazed Luna to be found by Buzz and his friends.

_**Back at Planet Zurg**_

The 3 sirens sat bored in the throne room, waiting for their master to return. When the doors to the throne room opened, the girls looked up and smiled at their master.

"Greetings my beautiful brides. I brought you dinner as promised," he said while throwing a poor unfortunate bot into the room.

The bot quivered in fear at the sight of the hungry sirens. The 3 then pounced on the poor bot, quickly draining it. The 3 sisters then stood up straight after having feed.

"Thank you kindly master," the three purred in unison.

"Your quite welcome my dears. And I also bring with me most wonderful news!" NOS 4 A2 smiled.

"What news do you bring master?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to be taking a new bride," NOS 4 A2 announced.

"What?!" exclaimed Dusk.

"Why Master? Are you bored of us already?" Celestia asked.

"No. It's not that. I'd just prefer to have the complete set," the Count smirked.

"What do you mean Master?" Twilight asked. "Are you saying you found our sister?"

NOS 4 A2 nodded. "Yes. And soon you shall be reunited with her. And then we shall rule the universe together!"

"And destroy Star Command and Zurg?" Celestia smirked.

NOS 4 A2 chuckled. "Exactly."

"Now excuse me as I must prepare for a ball," NOS 4 A2 said.

His 3 brides blinked. "A ball?"

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot and my characters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Siren of the Night

Chapter 4

The three sirens watched as NOS 4 A2 prepared for the ball. He stood in front of a mirror, trying out different hologram forms.

"My Lord, must you really go by yourself?" Dusk asked in a sad tone.

"Yes! Why not at least take one of us with you," Twilight suggested.

NOS 4 A2 chuckled. "Now if I did that. There's a good chance your programing would kick in and you'd ruin the ball. And I just can't risk it my dears. But don't worry I'm going to get you your sister."

"You mean Luna?" Celestia asked.

"Why who else? As I said before my dears. I'd like to have the complete set," NOS 4 A2 smirked.

"At least promise that you'll take us to the next ball or dance you hear of," Celestia requested.

"But of course," said NOS 4 A2.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Why her? She's a sissy."

Celestia glared at Twilight. Dusk chuckled at the scene.

"That's it! This is the one!" NOS 4 A2 said joyfully, causing the sisters to look at their master.

The hologram form that NOS 4 A2 was sporting was a cyborg with pale skin and long purple hair, with a matching thin moustache and goatee. His eyes where still red, and he still had the monocle. The suit was an old fashioned suit of red with yellow trim on the end, and black boots. The outfit also came with a purple cape. NOS 4 A2 smiled at his disguise.

"It looks marvelous on you Master!" Celestia smiled.

NOS 4 A2 smiled and nodded, as he continued to admire himself in the mirror. "Yes. It does look quite fetching on me. Doesn't it?"

"Master….You know I mean no disrespect. But….What makes you think this will work?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Besides, why do you want Luna anyway," Dusk added.

NOS 4 A2 turned to look at the two sisters. An angered look was on his face.

"Not only do I want a complete set. But her energy is the most sweet and electrify of any bot I've drank from! None in the universe can compare to it!"

"But…how can that be?! She was made from the same material and design as us? How can her energy be that different from ours?" Twilight questioned.

"Maybe it's from when the bolt of lightning hit her, knocking out her evil programing. But also giving her energy an extra spark," Celestia theorized.

NOS 4 A2 chuckled. "Quite. Now I must be on my way, my dears. Oh and Dusk?"

Dusk looked up. "Yes Master?"

NOS 4 A2 looked back at her. His red eyes glowing. "Don't **EVER** question my judgement again. Or I'll terminate you. Understand?"

Dusk gulped. "Yes master…."

"Good."

_**At the Ball on Mira's Home World**_

Luna watched as the couples danced. The different colors of the dresses swirled around with the rhythm and melody of the music. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Luna herself looked apart of the crowd too. She wore a black dress with a gold heart at the top, which looked like it was tied. Red and Yellow were sashes helped the dress to stick out, while also matching Luna's hair. She also wore two gold bands on her right arm, along with golden sandal type of shoes that were covered by the dress. Luna's hair was styled with slight curls, and put back in a lovely ponytail.

"Now, what's a lovely flower such as yourself doing by yourself all the way over here?" Asked a metallic voice.

Luna turned around to see a handsome cyborg with pale skin and long purple hair, with a matching thin moustache and goatee. He had red eyes, with a monocle covering his right eye. The suit he wore was an old fashioned suit of red with yellow trim on the end, and black boots. It even had a purple cape to boot.

Luna blinked. "Oh my. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

The cyborg chuckled. "It is quite alright my dear," he smirked, while handing her a drink.

She blushed, while accepting the drink. She took a sip.

"You have yet to answer my question, my dear," the cyborg said.

"Well I'm…." she began to tell him but then got lost in his eyes.

"Well. Since you seem distracted. May I have this dance?" He asked while holding his hand out for her to take. As the next song began to play.

She nodded, set down her drink, and took his hand.

The two danced most of the night away. They then decided to take a break from the dancing and head to the balcony.

"Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" Asked the cyborg.

"Yes thanks mister….Um….I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"My apologizes. My name is Nick Romeo," he said. "May I ask for your name?"

Luna blushed and shyly said, "Luna-X4."

"Luna-X4. What a lovely name," he smiled.

However, the moment didn't last as the disguised NOS 4 A2 noticed XR looking for Luna among the crowd of people. He frowned.

"My dear. Would you care to join me for a walk in the garden?" He asked, while getting a bit closer to Luna.

"I-I don't know."

"Please. I insist," he said, in a slightly more demanding tone. "My Flaming Moon."

"Sure," Luna said in a daze.

He then led her down to the garden. NOS 4 A2 smirked as he looked at her. He proceeded to take her to the center of the garden, where many of the beautiful flowers where in full bloom. The disguised Count then picked a crystal rose and put it in her hair.

"Out of all the flowers here. You are the most beautiful," The Count said while placing a hand on Luna's cheek.

Luna smiled and looked down. "I-I don't know about that."

"So modest. That's what I like about you," he said.

Luna giggled until she heard a familiar voice. The voice belonging to XR.

NOS 4 A2 frowned. "I fear I must now take my leave, my dear Luna. But I do hope to see you again and soon. However, before I go….Remember, whenever you hear my call. You will come to me," he said while kissing her cheek. "And don't let anybody get in your way."

"As you wish," she whispered.

"Until we meet again," he said as he disappeared.

Luna shook her head feeling dizzy.

"There you are Luna! Where have you been? You had us worried," XR said when he found her.

"I don't know. I was watching everyone dancing when I met a guy. We danced and he brought me out here. Now he's gone and disappeared."

XR frowned. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Luna nodded and gave XR the description of the man.

XR's frown deepened. "Sounds like a weirdo to me. At least you're alright."

"Yeah," Luna replied with a slight blush.

"Well, let's get back to the party. The guys are worried about you," he said.

"Alright."

The two made their way back to the party, unknown to Luna though. She was being watched. NOS 4 A2 watched as the two left to return to the party, with an evil grin.


End file.
